Something in my Archives
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Just read this story I had in my archive a one-shot do not follow you can favorite if you want


As Lincoln entered his house he calls for everyone of his sisters to which she they all come down.

"What is it Lincoln?" Lori asked

"Shut up Lori." He said shocking her.

"Excuse me, I…"

""I" nothing you stereotypical love struck teenage loser." He said

"Excuse me?" Lori said

"You heard me Loser, you are such a loser that you have a needy complex, you feel that all eyes and attention needs to be on you, you'd even sabotage your own sister, who was trying her best to get a license so that we don't have to depend on you all the time, just to get it." He said

"Lincoln, how could you say that about Lori?" Leni asked

"Oh i'm sorry, should I have started with you, you dumb blonde stereotype. I'm not sure how mom and dad got you and still reproduced a "gifted" child like Lisa, you dumb clothes loving bitch and fyi learn to actually do something with your life." He said

"Dude harsh." Luna said

"Oh don't get me started miss. wannabe rock star." He said with a glare. "I don't need to hear anything from one of the flat trio, I mean you're fifthteen where the hell are your boobs I met a thirteen year old with a bigger chest size then you.

"Lincoln I'd be careful of what you say because size never matters." Luan said

"Look Luan I don't need to hear another terrible joke, buy a joke book and get some real material and while your at it gets some bra's too you'll need the to stuff em.

"Lincoln you're about to get wedge." Lynn said

"And here flat chest number three, Lynn you never seem to think with that empty space you call a head, if it wasn't for Leni you probly be the most dumbest in the house and fyi no guy would want a girl who is constantly competitive and making everything a stupid sport." he added

"Lincoln you better stop or I'll put a curse on you." Lucy said

"Oh here we go this has been long since coming." He said." Lucy you are the most pathinc goth or emo or whatever people call you, you say your all gloom and doom but you are pathetic, I don't know why I cover for you when you clogged the toilet with princess pony comic book, yeah that's right your not emo your just some sad little girl that refuses to face reality." He said

"Okay not cool Lincoln." Lana said

"Yeah, i'm telling mom and dad." Lola said

"And here we go with you two the polar opposites of stereotypes, and the worse little sisters I ever had, Lana you are in fact the grosses child, kids your age should be playing with toys not toilets and what's with all the animals? how are taking care of them, plus eating stuff from the trash is very disgusting, most kids would eat their boogers but you eat pre-chewed gum off a sidewalk and as for you Lola you are nothing but a bratty kid that gets her way with blackmail and threats no wonder no likes you, you're just a stereotypical pageant brat who's a snitch and never stops whining." He said.

"Now Lincoln you better not say…

"Say what that your just some know it all, ever heard of "ignorance is bliss" Lisa? apparently not since you never shut up, we get it your smart you don't need to keep reminding us also try to enjoy life you have so much ahead of you, you don't need to ruin your life by burying it in books." He said he then looked at Lily

"And as for you Lily you are a year old stop leaving your dippers everywhere it's disgusting!" He yelled making her cry.

"I swear if it was up to me I would have told mom and dad to get rid of all you a long time ago." He said

"That's it, Luna let me see your guitar." Lynn said as she was about to hit him Lincoln walked in from the front door whistling.

"Hey guys what's going on?" He asked

"Wait Lincoln?" Lynn asked

"Yeah it's me who else would I…" He then looks down at his other self

"Oh hey I wondered where you went." he said "Oh Lisa I forgot to tell you, you left this in bathroom, I thought it mouthwash." he said as he handed her the vial and walked back upstairs.

"Oh well the secret's out then." The clone said as he evaporated.

"Lisa what happened?" Lori asked

"It seem that my cloning formula is was almost a success." She said

"But why did it say all those hurtful things about us?" Lola said

"I don't know maybe that's how Lincoln really feels about us?"

"Well he about to know I how I feel right now." Lynn said as she walks up the stairs with the rest of her sisters following behind. As they opened the door to Lincoln's room with angry faces.

"H-Hey guys what's up?"

"Grab him!" Lynn said as they all dogpiled on Lincoln


End file.
